11 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wieści - akutalne informacje o rolnictwie 7.55 Wszystko o działce 8.20 Rynek Agro 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej 9.35 "5 - 10 - 15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.30 Język angielski dla dzieci (34) 10.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. prod. USA 11.00 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce": Edward Vuillard (analiza malarstwa) 11.30 Z Polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Rzym, miasto cesarzy" - film dok. prod. belgijskiej 12.50 Eko-echo - o zagrożeniu środowiska i zdrowia pestycydami 13.00 Ściśle jawne - wojskowy program publicystyczny 13.30 My i Świat - magazyn spraw międzynarodowych 13.45 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i "Roztargniony profesor" 15.00 Z archiwum Teatru Telewizji: Antoni Czechow "Trzy siostry" (1974) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Magazyn kulturalny "Wizje" 18.00 "W osiemdziesiąt dni dookoła świata" (6 ost.) - serial prod. USA 18.45 Businesswomen Club 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Dobranoc: "Wodniaczki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.20 "Fandango" - film fab. prod. USA 21.50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.05 Jubileusz Trójki 23.05 Sportowa sobota 23.45 "Elita zabójców" - film fab. prod. USA 1.45 Jutro w programie 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama dnia 7.35 Kaliber - magazyn wojskowy 8.00 Halo, "Dwójka" 8.20 "Mała księżniczka" (4): "Serdeczna przyjaciółka" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.45 Ona - magazyn dla kobiet 9.10 Karnawał Nicejski - reportaż 9.40 Tacy sami - magazyn w języku migowym 10.00 Wspólnota w kulturze Twarze Inki Sobień-program o Ince Sobieniewskiej - aktorce, tancerce i pieśniarce 10.30 Magazyn przechodnia 10.40 Czterdzieści świętych dni 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Miasteczko" (1950) 12.35 Misterium Stasysa - relacja z wystawy prac grafika i malarza Stasysa Eidrigeviciusa 12.50 Zwierzęta świata: "Kraina orła" (7): "Przez morze traw" (cz. 1) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 13.15 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie - magazyn 13.45 Wzrockowa Lista Przebojów 14.15 Klasztory polskie: Klaryski 14.50 Wieczór Oskarów w kinie Kapitol 15.10 Studio Sport - koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Licytacja - teleturniej 16.25 Losowanie Gier Liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Misz-Masz - magazyn 17.05 "Port lotniczy Dusseldorf" (1): "Fałszywe podejrzenie" - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19.30 Galeria Dwójki: Aleksander Roszkowski 20.00 Muzyka moja miłość: Zdzisław Beksiński - jeden z najwybitniejszych malarzy współczesnych mówi o swoich zainteresowaniach muzycznych 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - magazyn o sztuce poświęcony malarstwu Józefa Czapskiego 22.10 "Na południe od Brazos" (2) - serial prod. USA 23.10 Gwiezdny pył - koncert znanych przebojów orkiestry Glenna Millera 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 15.00 Studio TV Lublin 15.05 Panorama 15.10 Reklama 15.15 Poradnik domowy - magazyn kulinarny 15.25 Konkursy, zagadki 15.30 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 15.35 Reklama 15.40 Królowa Bona - odcinek serialu TP 16.10 Reklama 16.15 Wczoraj, przed wczoraj - program o dawnym Lublinie 16.35 Reklama 16.40 Czterdziestolatek - odcinek serialu TP 17.35 Reklama 17.40 Videooferta 17.45 Piosenki na życzenie 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama 18.25 Program dziecięcy 18.49 Teleturniej Fuks 19.00 Zakończenie programu ARD/RB 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 Festtage in Bumbeve 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Die Reportage 10.35 ARD-Ratgeber Touristik 11.00 Tagesschau 11.03 Baden-Badener Roulette 1992 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tagesschau 13.07 Europamagazin 13.30 Beziehungskiste 14.15 Darf er das? 15.45 Erstens 16.00 Disney Club 17.23 Meister Eder und sein Pumuckl 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Sportschau-Telegramm 18.07 Sportschau 19.05 Knipp - Buten & Binnen durchgedreht 19.50 Sport-Blitz 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Voll daneben - Special 20.48 Tagesthemen-Telegram 21.00 Euro-Disney Eröffnungsgala 23.00 Lottozahlen 23.05 Tagesthemen 23.25 Wort zum Sonntag 23.30 Die Mongolen 01.22 Tagesschau 01.25 Nordwest-Passage 03.25 Tagesschau 03.30 Z.E.N. ZDF 08.00 Nachbarn in Europa 09.03 Euro 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Die Reportage 10.35 ARD-Ratgeber Touristik 11.00 Tagesschau 11.03 Baden-Badener Roulette 1992 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 Diese Woche 13.30 Trapper, Wolf und Fährtensucher 14.55 Dornräschen (2) 15.45 FM - Das Familienmagazin 16.15 Klassentreffen 17.00 heute 17.05 Länderspiegel 17.50 Karl May 19.00 heute 19.20 Mit Leib und Seele 20.15 Der unsichtbare Dritte 22.25 heute-journal 22.40 Das aktuelle Sportstudio 00.00 SOKO 5113 00.45 heute 00.50 Eine Stadt hält den Atem an West 3 10.00 This week 10.15 Actualités 10.30 Bon Courage (14) 11.00 Telekolleg (29) 11.30 FernUniversität 12.15 Expeditionen in magische Welten 13.00 Telekolleg 14.00 Rückblende 14.15 West 3 aktuell 14.20 Das war's - diese Woche 15.00 Sport 3 extra 17.00 Länder - Menschen - Abenteuer 17.45 TV-Kochbuch 18.00 Aktuelle Minute 18.01 Hier und heute unterwegs 18.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 18.58 Programmvorschau 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde 19.30 Sport im Westen 20.00 Pfiffige Gesellen 20.45 Günter Wand 22.30 Zukunftsgespräche 23.30 Jazz vor Mitternacht 00.30 Nachrichten Nord 3 09.00 Programmvorschau Nordtext 10.30 Berliner Abendschau 11.00 Hamburger Journal 11.20 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin 11.40 Hallo Niedersachsen 12.00 Nordmagazin 12.20 Buten & Binnen 12.45 Straßenbahnen der Welt 13.00 Die aktuelle Schaubude 13.45 Live aus dem Nachtwerk 15.00 Sport 3 extra 17.00 Journal Kirche 17.45 Rückblende 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Jetzt kommt's 19.15 N3 - Nordschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Zeit für Musik 21.10 Zeit für Musik 22.10 Holgers Waschsalon 23.10 Vulkanzeit: Kabarett-Festival 00.10 Nachrichten Südwest 3 14.30 Telekolleg 15.00 Sport 3 extra 17.00 Nimm's Dritte 17.30 "Verzeih mir e Gschicht" 18.00 Miteinander 18.30 Für Baden-Württemberg: Nachrichten / ebbes: "...und jeden blickt's wie Heimat an" 18.30 Für Rheinland-Pfalz: Glaskasten 18.30 Für das Saarland: Kulturspiegel 19.00 Pssst... 19.30 Planet Erde 20.15 Europas Metropolen: Budapest 21.15 Monty Python's Flying Circus (6) 21.45 Aktuell 21.50 Grenzenlos 23.20 Schmidt - Die Mitternachtshow 01.20 Aktuell 01.22 Non-Stop-Fernsehen Hessen 3 15.00 Sport 3 extra 17.00 Output 17.30 Kindheit heute 18.15 Verkehrstips 18.20 Das Land verbräselt wie das Leben 18.50 Sport-Journal 19.20 Hessenschau 19.55 3 aktuell 20.00 Mein Vater, mein Herr 21.50 3 aktuell 22.05 Gött - ein Journalist 23.55 Entdeckungen in hessischen Museen 00.05 Das Letzte Bayern 3 11.45 Computerpraxis leicht gemacht 12.15 Monitor Italia 12.45 This week 13.00 Actualités 13.15 Viens jouer (25) 13.30 Englisch für Anfänger (25) 14.00 Telekolleg 16.00 Russisch bitte! 16.30 Bon Courage 17.00 Rundschau-Clip 17.05 Europa nebenan 17.35 Sport am Samstag 18.00 Rundschau-Clip 18.05 Zwischen Spessart und Karwendel 18.42 Abend-Vorstellung 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Tiere im Heiligen Land 19.45 Lindenstraße (331) 20.15 Expeditionen in magische Welten 21.00 Rundschau 21.15 Z.E.N. 21.20 Der gestiefelte Kater 23.00 Rundschau-Clip 23.05 Das historische Stichwort 23.10 Albert 00.20 Nachrichten MDR 12.30 MDR Regionalprogramme 14.00 Mit-Menschen 14.30 Clown Ferdinand 15.00 Sport 3 extra 17.00 Live aus dem Nachtwerk 18.15 Wernesgrüner Musikantenschenke 18.45 Glockenläuten 18.50 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 Sport-Arena extra 19.30 MDR Aktuell 19.45 Je t'aime - Wer mit wem? 20.00 New York Express 21.40 Indiskret 22.00 MDR Aktuell 22.15 Die blaue Stunde: Land in Sicht 23.15 Swingraritäten 23.45 Auf der Bettkante Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial przyg. 7.30 ElephantBoy - serial wg opowieści Kiplinga 8.00 Fun Factory - progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.00 Transformers - serial rys. 12.30 Star Trek - serial rys. s-f 13.00 Poza rok 2000 - mag. ze świata nauki i techniki 14.00 Riptide - serial detek. 15.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnoamerykanki 16.00 Monkey - serial japoński 17.00 Iron Horse - serial przyg. 18.00 Lottery - serial przyg. 19.00 Return to Treasure Island - serial przyg. 20.00 TJ Hooker - serial krym. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries - program o niewyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Cops I - reportaż o akcjach policyjnych na żywo 22.30 Cops II - reportaż o akcjach policyjnych 23.00 Wolnoamerykanka 24.00 Kaz - serial detek. 1.00 Boney - serial krym. 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.30 Tenis, Puchar Family Circle, finały kobiet 3.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, London Monarchs - Barcelona Dragons 5.30 Snooker, Stephen Hendry - James Wattana 7.30 Narciarski magazyn Warsteinera 8.00 Bowling, otwarte mistrzostwa Holandii, Amsterdam 9.00 DTM - wyścig niemieckich samochodów turystycznych w Zolder 9.45 Puchar Porsche Carrera'92 10.00 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego Birmingham Fire - Frankfurt Galaxy we Frankfurcie 11.30 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 12.00 Gillette World Sports Special- magazyn 12.30 Koszykówka NBA, NBA - Chicago w Bostonie 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna Teams TBC 15.00 Golf, Mistrzostwa Augusty 17.00 Indy Car, Grand Prix Złotego Wybrzeża 18.00 Powersport International wyścig na torze brytyjskim 19.00 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 19.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 1992, rajd Safari, runda 4 20.30 IMSA GTP 1992 21.30 Golf, Mistrzostwa Augusty 1992 - na żywo 24.00 Zawody boks, Mistrzostwa Commonwealthu MTV 8.00 Weekend z 3 wybranymi teledyskami 11.00 The Big Picture - nowości srebrnego ekranu 11.30 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown - przeboje zza Atlantyku 13.30 XPO - nowości video, płytowe 14.00 The Pulse with Swatch - świat mody, kolekcje znanych projektantów 14.30 Weekend z 3 wybranymi teledyskami 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps - gwiazdy muzyki w stylu rap 18.00 Week in Rock - tyg. przegląd inform. muz. ze świata 18.30 The Big Picture - nowości srebrnego ekranu 19.00 MTV's Braun European Top 20 - przeboje europejskie 21.00 Saturday Night Live - amer. progr. rozryw. 22.00 Partyzone - muzyka taneczna świata 1.00 Weekend z 3 wybranymi teledyskami 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Film rysunkowy 6.20 Bajki z całego świat 6.45 Nozzles - serial anim. 7.10 Cubitus - serial anim. 7.35 Piff i Herkules - serial anim. 8.00 Konfetti, w programie m.in. Die Flinstone, Kids, Miś Yogi i Scooby Doo 9.15 Klack - teleshow dla dzieci i rodziców 10.05 New Kids on the Block - serial anim. 10.35 Piotruś Pan - serial anim. 11.00 Marvel Universum w programie m.in. "Kapitan Planeta i planetarianie" (1) 12.35 Michel Vaillant - serial anim. 13.05 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - serial anim. 13.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - sportowy teleshow 14.35 Adam 12 - Einsatz in L.A. - serial USA 15.05 Das A-Team (1 i 2) - serial USA 16.55 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.35 Schrupanie nagrody 17.45 Inside Bunte - reportaże, donosy, plotki ze świata high society 18.15 Gopherowie - serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Full House - serial krym. USA 20.15 From Russia with Love (Pozdrowienia z Rosji) - ang. dreszczowiec 1953 22.15 Wszystko albo nic?! - show 23.15 Therapie d'Amour - Massagesalon der jungen Madchen - film erot. RFN, 1972 0.45 Virgin Witch - ang. horror, 1973 2.15 "M" - magazyn dla mężczyzn 2.45 Therapie d' Amour - Massagesalon der jungen Madchen 4.10 Virgin Witch 5.35 Kapitan Power i Żołnierze Przyszłości - kanad.-amer. serial s-f. Sat 1 6.00 Quarbeet - program dla dzieci (seriale) 10.00 Cagney and Lacey - serial krym. USA 10.55 Von Herz zu Herz - muzyka ludowa 11.50 Glucksrad - gra (powt. z piątku) 12.30 Forum gospodarcze 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Zauber der Berge - mag. miłośników przyrody 13.35 Mannerwirtschaft - serial komed. USA 14.00 Raumschiff - Enterprise - serial s-f USA, 15.05 Zewi Herren Dick and Doof 15.20 Tarzan und das Leopardenweib - film fab. USA, 1946 16.40 Sonntagstiere 17.15 Vorsicht Kamera - scenki z ukrytej kamery 17.45 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Herz ist Trumpf 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Das Gasthaus and der Themse - film fab. RFN 1962 22.00 Jux and Dallerei - show 23.00 Midnight Woman - film 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Heisse Hoschen 2.00 Midnight Woman 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 3 Sat-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Tips und Trends 14.10 Morgen schon - ser. dla dzieci 14.40 Kara Ben Nemsi Effendi - ser. tv 15.05 Haferlgucker unterwegs - mag. kulinarn 15.30 "Guitar Legends" - fragment koncertu, wystąpią: George Ouke, John McLaughlin, George Benson i in. 17.00 "Certified Guitar Player" - fragment koncertu, występują: Chet Atkins, Mark Knoptler i in., po programie - wyniki rozgrywek Bundesligi 17.20 Konig der Spassmacher - film fab. USA 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 Sat - Studio 19.30 Kaos - mag. kult. 20.00 Robert Musil - Die Schwiinner - spektakl teatr. 23.40 3 x Claude Debussy: Syrix, Feu d'artifice, Scherzando, 24.00 Das aktuelle Sport-Studio 1.20 3 Sat Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.45 Lassie - ser. dla młodzieży, USA 6.10 Abenteuer Technologie - austral. film dokum. 6.55 Tausend Meilen Staub - western, ser. USA. 7.45 Adderly - ser. krym. USA 8.40 Scalawag - jugosł. film przyg. 10.20 Die total verruckte Highway - Polizei - komedia USA 11.55 Mr Belvedere - ser. komed. USA 12.25 M.A.S.H. - ser. komed. USA 12.55 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - ser. sensac. USA 13.45 Abenteuer Technologie 14.45 Der Stern das Gesetzes - western USA 16.25 Unternehmen Feuergurtel - film fantasy USA 18.30 Alles total normal - Die Bilderbuchfamilie ser. komcd. USA 19.00 Ein gesegnetes Team - ser. krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Thomas Crown ist nicht zu fassen - film krym. USA, po filmie Wiadomości 22.20 Horror House - horror USA 23.55 Wojna światów - ser. s-f USA 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Kuba Rozpruwacz - szwajc.-niem. film krym. 2.25 M.A.S.H. - ser. komcd. USA 2.55 Wiadomości 3.00 Perry Mason - ser. detekt. USA 3.55 Wiadomości 4.05 Der Stern des Gesetzes Tele 5 06.30 Bim Bam Bino 10.25 Daddy schafft uns alle 10.50 Koffer Hoffer 11.45 Bitte lächeln 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland 13.00 Bim Bam Bino 15.15 P.O.P. 16.20 Bauerntheater 17.55 Der Fall von nebenan 18.25 Wildlife 19.25 Fazit 19.45 Kinder Ruck Zuck 20.15 Ein Mädchen kämpft sich durch die grüne Hälle 21.50 Tödlicher Irrtum 23.20 Krieg in Chinatown 00.50 Das Rätsel der leeren Urne 02.15 Ruck Zuck '90 02.40 Ring frei! 03.30 Sendeschluß Der Kabelkanal 05.55 Carson & Carson 06.25 General Hospital 07.25 Rosanne 07.50 Zwei schräge Vögel 08.15 Die Chronik der Familie Rius (8) 09.00 Fangt uns, wenn ihr könnt 10.35 Verschollen zwischen fremden Welten 11.35 16 Tage in L.A. (6) 12.30 Babygeflüster 12.55 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 13.20 TV 101 14.15 Carson & Carson 15.05 Peyton Place 15.55 Die Chronik der Familie Rius (9) 16.45 Das letzte Hurra 18.30 Die Leute von der Shiloh-Ranch 19.30 Dämon Weib 21.20 Capitano Maffei - Kunstdiebstähle 22.20 Das Rad der Zeit 22.50 Mann der Träume 23.15 Paarweise glücklich 23.40 Unter Brüdern 00.05 Chiffre 01.30 Endlich sind wir reich 02.50 Die Unbestechlichen 03.40 Herr des Wilden Westens Eins Plus 14.55 Hobbythek 15.40 Kinomagazin 16.10 Europamagazin 16.35 Live aus dem Nachtwerk 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Telekatz (15) 18.00 Kriegsbräute (2) 18.30 Die Trickfilmschau 18.45 Fury (8) 19.10 Sandmännchen 19.15 Frauen 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Kriegsjahre in der Eifel 21.35 100 Meisterwerke 21.45 Fälle des Wortlauts 23.00 Boulevard Bio 00.00 Tagesthemen 00.20 Nachrichten / Wetter Rai Uno Wiadomości: 12:00, 13:30, 18:00, 20:00, 23:05, 23:20, 0:00, 2:00, 5:10 6:55 „Król Afryki” – film, cz. 2 7:40 Paszport do Europy 8:25 W RAI zobaczysz wszystko 8:55 Pediluco: Kajakarstwo 11:00 Sobotni bazar 11:55 Prognoza pogody 12:30 Check–up (program poświęcony medycynie) 13:25 Wyniki Totalizatora 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Pryzmat – tygodnik aktualności kulturalnych 14:30–16:45 Sportowa sobota 16:45 Disney Club – filmy animowane 18:05 Wyniki Totalizatora 18:10 Zdrowsi, piękniejsi 19:30 Słowo i życie 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:40 Magiczna noc Eurodisney 0:30 „Dwie drogi” – film 2:15 „Zazdrość” – film 3:40 „Zmarnowane życie” – film 5:25 Rozrywki 6:05 „W jakim stopniu jesteś zepsuty?” – serial ORF 1 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Die Simpsons 09.30 Englisch für Anfänger (53/54) 10.00 Avec plaisir 10.30 Russisch 11.00 Das Schloss in Flandern 12.30 Hello Austria - Hello Vienna 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Wir-Aktiv 13.35 Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden 15.20 Jahr und Tag 15.30 Ich und Du 15.35 DuckTales 16.00 Kinderwurlitzer 17.00 Mini-ZiB 17.10 Lassie 17.30 Fischgeschichten 18.00 Zeit im Bild 18.05 Fußball 18.30 Das Geheimnis der Sahara (3) 19.20 Beim Wort genommen 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 Das Beste aus Harald und Eddi 21.00 Euro-Disney Eröffnungs-Gala 23.00 Heiße Seiten 23.10 Ein Bulle aus Granit 00.40 Der Fluch des schwarzen Rubin 02.15 Nachrichten 02.20 Ex libris ORF 2 08.30 Wetter 12.50 Künstler-Lexikon 12.55 Die Walküre 14.05 Neues von gestern 14.50 Placido Domingo und Sevilla 15.50 100 Meisterwerke 16.00 Hohes Haus 17.00 Die liebe Familie 17.45 Wer will mich? 18.00 Inspektor Hooperman 18.30 Österreich-Bild 19.00 Österreich heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Kulturjournal 20.15 Auf Wiedersehen, Kinder 21.55 Zeit im Bild 22.00 Zeit am Spieß 22.05 Abendsport 23.10 Tanzsport 00.10 Sport Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD/RB z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki West 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Südwest 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hessen 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bayern 3 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Der Kabelkanal z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eins Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 1992 roku